


It Was Just A Cookie

by owlymerlin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlymerlin/pseuds/owlymerlin
Summary: Ignis had had enough. After a week from hell, this was the last straw. He couldn’t hold the tears of frustration back anymore. They came, big drops landing where they wanted and just wouldn’t stop. At the very least, no one was around to witness this embarrassment. It was just a bloody cookie. All week he had been looking forward to the bloody thing and then when he finally got the peace to actually eat it, he ended up letting it slip from his fingers. It lay on the ground, broken and crumbs scattered across the otherwise pristine floor of his apartment.





	It Was Just A Cookie

Ignis had had enough. After a week from hell, this was the last straw. He couldn’t hold the tears of frustration back anymore. They came, big drops landing where they wanted and just wouldn’t stop. At the very least, no one was around to witness this embarrassment. It was just a bloody cookie. All week he had been looking forward to the bloody thing and then when he finally got the peace to actually eat it, he ended up letting it slip from his fingers. It lay on the ground, broken and crumbs scattered across the otherwise pristine floor of his apartment.

“I’m such a fool,” Ignis took off his glasses, tears blurring his vision as he wiped at his eyes furious.

“Iggy?”

Ignis turned, mouth slightly agape as he regarded Gladio who had just let himself in. Right, the Shield had the key to his apartment in case there was ever an emergency. Wiping away the rest of the tears and trying to compose himself, Ignis sniffled his nose and cleared his throat.

“Y-Yes?” he asked. His voice was hoarse and fought against the lump in his throat. He didn’t need to cry in front of Gladio, it was bad enough he probably looked a mess. He just wanted to crawl into bed, let sleep wash over him and start a fresh new day. Perhaps even buy new cookies if he had spare time.

Ignis hardly expected Gladio to jog up to him and cup his face with a gentle, warm, hand. For once Ignis just closed his eyes and let him. The warmth a boon against the cloud of despair from just a cookie. But it was all too quickly taken away. Opening his eyes, Ignis gave a small watery smile. He was pathetic. How would others react to the knowledge that the future king’s Adviser was crying over a bloody dumb cookie?

“What happened? Why are you crying? I did knock by the way. When you didn't come to the door, I just….wanted to make sure you were okay.” Gladio pulled Ignis into a hug, much to Ignis’s protesting yelp. Seriously, what did they do to deserve such a shield? It was just the Amicitia way, he supposed. Gladio was just like his father, Clarus, and he doubted Iris would be any different. The need to protect, even someone like Ignis, was there. He could trust Gladio with this part of himself. He truly could, but did he want to?

“It’s stupid really,” he said after a long pause.

Ignis buried his face in Gladio’s chest. He could have this moment, right? They didn’t need to be put together twenty-four-seven. Did they? Even in the comfort of their own apartments? Gods, he hoped not because he was just a hot mess tonight it seemed.  

“You wouldn’t cry over nothin’, Iggy,” Gladio muttered as he just held Ignis closer.

“I dropped my last cookie,” Ignis spoke quietly, hoping that Gladio wouldn’t hear and just let it go. But much to his chagrin, he felt Gladio’s chest rumble with laughter. “I told you...it was stupid.”

“Iggy, it’s not stupid, but for you to cry over a cookie, maybe you’ve just been working too hard. Go sit on the couch and let me clean up. I’ll make some tea and then you can tell me about your week.”

Gladio brought Ignis over to his couch, depositing him into one of the seats and grabbed a blanket. Ignis gladly accepted the sudden weight around his shoulders when Gladio’s arms were no longer holding him, not realising he was cold until Gladio’s radiating warmth was gone. He could hear the Shield sweep up the cookie and crumbs before depositing the offending item into the trash.

Ignis settled further into the couch, pulling his legs and up and under him as he sat, pressing against the arm of the couch. Honestly, this whole week had been too much. Between the meetings, training, and running around for Noct, Ignis finally had enough. As much as people stated he had an endless supply of energy to handle the demands of the wayward prince and the rest of the crown, Ignis faltered. He was human after all.

He needed a break and the only way he was getting that was if he called in sick and even then it was questionable at that he would even rest. The mounds of paperwork that needed to get done were still piled high and every step forward was met with four steps backward. How Gladio coped with it all he would never know. There was just so much going on and he couldn’t simply just stop the world for a break.

“You’re losing yourself in your thoughts again, Iggy.” Gladio held out a cup of tea. Smelling it, Ignis smiled. There was a bit of honey in the chamomile tea. Breathing in the soothing scent, Ignis sipped it, sinking back into the couch. Gladio took it as his cue to sit down next to him. “So, want to talk about?”

Ignis shook his head. There was no reason to bother telling Gladio what he already suspected. He leaned against the Shield. Things were growing complicated, and not just between Gladio and himself, but the world around them. Politics and their invisible hands choking out whatever light Ignis saw with a few deals when he saw the state of King Regis. Things could not stay the same, but they were running out of time. Noct was being Noct, and lack of sleep throughout the week certainly didn’t help matters. But he could trust in Gladio.

“I just had a rough week.” Ignis closed his eyes a little, loving the way Gladio grew warmer sitting next to him. “A _very_ rough week.”

Gladio hummed but shifted so that he could pull Ignis to rest his head on Gladio's chest. Instead of protesting, Ignis just took comfort in Gladio. The arm around his shoulders was welcome and the way Gladio effortlessly ran his fingers over his skin was simply a comfort. Things were always complicated with them now. They had Noct to worry about and their duties, but somehow Gladio always found ways of creating moments like these. Small moments to themselves, to be something more away from the eyes of the crown. To be human. To keep Ignis sane, because after all, it was a dumb cookie that started this whole ordeal.

“Thank you.”

Ignis closed his eyes, listening to Gladio’s steady beating heart. His own breathing falling in rhythm with Gladio, who only rubbed at Ignis’s arm, but didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say, not really. Even when everything else failed, Ignis knew he could rely on Gladio. With that Ignis simply fell asleep,  too tired to even finish his tea. Gladio took the cup and put it on the coffee table, letting Ignis sleep. He kissed Ignis's temple gently.

“You work way too hard to cry over a cookie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had a rough few weeks so I thought to write this out. Everyone has a breaking point. Ignis just has his with store-bought cookies that I'm sure taste nothing like what he can make. Though it as more about how sometimes you just need to cry and have a dear friend over ;w;


End file.
